


Bad Date

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad date, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto and Nyx try to have a romantic night out, they really do.





	Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> strawberryflats asked: Ooh, fluffy Promnyx prompt: A tiny apartment, old comfy clothes, reheated leftovers and a good movie. (Possibly because date night Plan A didn't pan out?)

“But we had a reservation,” Nyx protests. “It’s under ‘Ulric.’ Come on, man, it’s our anniversary.” **  
**

“Sorry,” says the waiter, who’s sneering a bit as he takes in Nyx’s facial tattoos and hair. “But we have no reservations under that name.”

“You asshole–” Nyx starts, but Prompto grabs his arm.

“Nyx, it’s not worth it, let’s just go,” he says, and he’s right, so Nyx lets his arm drop and they get out of there.

They walk in silence back to Prompto’s apartment, until Prompto says, “Their food was probably overpriced anyway.”

Nyx huffs. “Yeah. Those stuffy, fancy places always are.”

“And some of it’s so weird, isn’t it?” Prompto says. “Who wants to eat Mandrake steak anyway? How is that even a steak? Mandrakes are like, living tree things. It’s a vegetable.”

“It’s not even a vegetable,” Nyx muses. “It’s like a tree, so it’s just bark.”

“Yeah! That’s weird. How’s that a delicacy? Good thing we didn’t eat there, dunno if I trust such a shady establishment,” Propmto says, a genuine smile creeping onto his face.

“Exactly,” Nyx says. “We’ll have more fun if we watch a movie and stay in anyway.”

“Yeah! I think I still have pizza from that place you like. We can watch some fun rom com, it’ll be great.”

“As long as the pizza doesn’t have bark on it, I think we’ll be good,” Nyx says, wrapping his arm around Prompto’s waist and pulling him closer.


End file.
